As a result of increasing complexity and miniaturization associated with electronic assembly and computer arts, the demand for more sophisticated and reliable connectors has increased. Smaller size, lighter weight packaging and an augmented necessity for reliability have reduced the use of individually soldered connectors in many areas of the industry. In many instances, there is a need for connectors which have the ability to reliably connect a large number of electrically conductive traces on closer centers in a compact area. In order to satisfy this need, the use of layered elastomeric connectors has become increasingly popular.
Layered elastomeric connectors are generally composed of alternating layers of dielectric elastomer and an elastomer filled or doped with electrically conductive material. The dielectric elastomer layers are sandwiched between the conductive layers and are of sufficient thickness to insulate the conductive layers from one another and therefore prevent the formation of electrically conductive or leakage pathways between the conductive layers. An example of such an elastomeric connector is described in copending application, Ser. No. 146,879, filed Jan. 22, 1988.
Layered elastomeric connectors have many electrical and mechanical characteristics which make their use desirable in many instances. Under the majority of circumstances, it is essential that the elastomeric connector be provided in a housing assembly, to give the elastomeric connector the structural support required to insure that a proper electrical connection has been effected and is maintained. Consequently, many housings for elastomeric connectors are known in the industry. However, under certain circumstances, it is desirable to have the elastomeric provided on one surface of the housing assembly, and pins provided on the opposed surface of the assembly, thereby allowing such things as a printed circuit board to be connected to a liquid crystal display.
The majority of the housings available in the industry require various pieces of mounting hardware in order for the proper electrical connection to be effected. This mounting hardware requires a significant portion of board and housing space, in relation to the elastomeric connector. As miniaturization is required in many instances, the use board space for mounting hardware is unacceptable.
In order to provide a miniaturized housing assembly which insures that the elastomeric connector will be provided in electrical engagement with the metal contacts, it is essential that the elastomeric be maintained in precise position with a minimum of mounting hardware, and it is important that the interconnection surfaces between the elastomeric connector and the metal contacts be free of any oxides or the like. The present invention is directed to such a connector assembly.